A World Unknown
by koriyama-doshimi
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A World Unknown**

**By Cheryl Honaker**

**Chapter 1:**

**"Hey, I'm Ray. I'm 14 years old and I'm from Kobe, Japan. Thus far, my life is a real snooze."you say. But all of that is about to change. For you are about to find yourself in a totally different world. A world where you belong and could possibly fit in. You have a past life that you are completely unaware of. But soon you will find out all about it. "One day I was going for one of my everyday walks when I came to a pond. I went close to the waters edge and peered into the water. Then I got too close and fell in. When I surfaced, I noticed that I wasn't in the same place and judging by the looks of things, it wasn't even the same time period." narrator. Just then you hear two people coming so you stand there silently and wait for their arrival. When they come around the corner, they stop talking and stare at you. Then one of them snaps out of it and says,"what happened?". You tell them the whole thing and then the other one asks you if you would like some dry clothes. You say sure and begin to follow them back to their house."By the way, thanks and I didn't get your names."you say."My name is Oshi. And my name is Kai. And yours is?" they say. "My name is Ray."then you all go back on your way to Oshi's house. Oshi shows you to his room to give you some dry clothes to wear. You are sitting on his bed and Kai is down stairs eating. Oshi walks over and hands you some dry clothes. But then he notices a large red spot on your shirt and says,I think you got hurt. you look down at your side and see blood. And lots of it. The sight of it makes you faint. Well that or the fact that you've lost so much. Can't really figure that out yet. Anyways, when you wake up your shirt is off and Oshi is laying next to you. He notices that your awake and sighs in relief. how is your side? he asks. You reach down and feel your body and notice that you are bandaged up. Better. Thank you. Have you been there all night? you ask out of curiosity. yes, I have. I had to stay with you to make sure you were going to be alright. he replies. You blush slightly, but think nothing of it. some tried to kill you. he says in a grave tone.why would someone want to kill me? you ask a little scared. I don't know, but I don't want you to leave here until we are absolutely sure it is safe. Ok? he says. Ok. you reply. You are really scared now and Oshi can sense it. He wraps two comforting, strong arms around you and tells you everything is going to be fine. You both fall asleep like that. Your head on his bare chest and his arms wrapped around you protectively. You wake up a couple of hours later and put on a shirt. Oshi picks you up and carries you down the stairs thinking that it would be too much strain on you or that it would reopen your wound. He sits you down on a chair in the living room and goes into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. You see Kai sleeping peacefully on the couch and think to yourself 'Awww, how cute.' but that was soon interrupted because as soon as the scent of food cooking wafted through the living room, Kai shot up and started drooling. You laughed and Kai ran to the kitchen. Oshi through him back out and then Kai got up and walked over to you and sat beside you. He then asks you, How are you doing? fine thanks, but how did you know I got hurt? you reply somewhat surprised that he already new. Oshi told me last night. he answered simply. After talking to Kai for awhile, Oshi called you both into the kitchen for breakfast. Just as you started to get up Kai picks you up and carries you into the kitchen and then places you in a chair softly. The three of you eat breakfast and then Oshi invite you to join them on their walk to their friend's house. You say , sure but please let me walk, I am capable of walking you know. they both agree but Oshi still grabs your hand as you walk out of he door. You walk to their friend's house hand in hand with Oshi. He knocks on the door with his free hand and a guy comes to the door. hi Oshi and Kai.the guy says. hey they reply. kusake this is ray. Ray this is kusake. Oh yeah and this is shiroku and enocutae. he says. hi all you say in a barely audible voice.hey they all said. You go into the house, Oshi still holding your hand, and then Kai says, I sense another demon in the house. you too? replies oshi. my god you two are slow. Have you not figured it out yet? Ray is a demon. That is the only possible way for her to be standing here now.Genkies! so that explains the other demon in the house! — anime fall— Ok oshi If you want to be a detective on Scooby Doo then go right ahead, but please don't do it here.—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Shortly after you find out that shocking information, the three of you head home. Oshi is still holding your hand, you are still blushing, and none of you are talking which is making it twice as awkward. Finally, you arrived home. By the time you got home it was dark, so Oshi showed you to a room and then you and everyone else went to bed for the night. As you slept you had a strange dream. You saw your parents and they were crying. You tried to comfort them, but they couldn't see you. You then hear a loud evil laugh that sends chills up your spine. You turn around to see it is...RAY WAKE UP! screams Oshi. it's okay it was just a nightmare. you then fall into Oshi's chest and begin to cry. You start to tell him of your dream. He comforts you the best he can and invites you to go for a walk with him. You go and completely forget about the dream you had and just have fun with Oshi. You and Oshi head back to the house when you decide that this time you are going for his hand. But he gets to you first and puts his arm around you. You walk into the house and find Kai and Kusake are talking. They stop their conversation and look at you two in a funny way. You then realize that Oshi still has his arm around you and you pull away blushing many shades of red. Kai and Kusake burst out singing a song about Oshi in love all over again or something like that. Oshi hits them both upside their heads and storms off up to his room. You sit there in shock and also in worry. Kusake and Kai just sit there and look at you like they shouldn't have done that. And if that's what they are thinking then they got that right. They shouldn't have done that at all. You go up to Oshi's room to see if he is alright. But when you look into his room, you see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands crying softly. You start to walk back out, thinking he might rather be alone, when he stops you.don't leave. Please stay. I don't want to lose another person. Besides you belong here.he says. You turn around and walk back into the room and he picks you up and jumps out of the window. Just as you are about to scream he touches softly on the ground. He sets you down and starts to walk off. You follow right behind him. He takes you to a lake surrounded by roses of many colors. You had never seen it before and you gazed upon it in aw. He sits down at the base of a tree and he pulls you down into his lap and just holds onto you tightly. The two of you eventually fall asleep under the moon, in front of the beautiful lake. When you awake, you are back in Oshi's room, lying on his bed, in his arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Soon after you wake up, Oshi wakes up and the two of you head down for breakfast. While he is cooking breakfast, he asks you if you would head out to the garden and pick some flowers. You say okay and go out to the garden. you haven't told her yet, have you?says Kai. no. I haven't told ray that she can't go home because of her being a demon. I can't tell ray because I— Oshi gets cut off by you asking, can't tell me what. Oshi looks you in the eyes and tells you he is very sorry. You look back into his eyes and can tell he is fighting himself with something. He then tells you everything about how you can't go home. Your very upset with this and your emotions begin to mix up and confuse you. You eventually get angry and your eyes turn ice blue, your hair turns white. Then without realizing it you begin to attack Oshi. Oshi blocks almost all of your attacks except for one, which really hurts him. After that attack, you begin to turn back to your normal self and gain control of your powers again. You see what you have done and you turn around and start to run. You've been running for awhile and finally you stop and drop to your knees. You have ran back to where you were last night. Your eyes swell up with tears again as you start to cry again. I'll never get to see Oshi again, I know it. He probably hates me now. I don't know what happened to me, I shouldn't have been so angry. I actually should have been relieved. If I were to go back home I would have been alone again and depressed. Not to mention that I would start up all of my old habits. You pull up your sleeve and look at your arm. I hot tear falls from your eye and onto some of your scars. You wish you had never done it but at the time it was the only solution to the pain you were feeling.I can't believe that I just nearly killed the one person that has ever given me the time of day. He was the only person that ever cared about me. And now he probably never wants to see me again. I hope he is okay. you say through your sobs. I don't care what you do Ray. I will always love you. says Oshi. You turn around and run into his arms. I'm so sorry Oshi. you say. Ray, it's okay. You couldn't control your demon side. I am surprised that you could get it back under control so fast. says Oshi. I know but what if it happens again? What will we do then? You say.well I was going to tell you back there that we are going to be doing training together. So don't worry about it. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Everything will be fine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Oshi sends you out to meet some one and bring them back there. This is a week after the little outburst. While your gone he prepares you a room since you will be staying there from now on. Well you go to the place where Oshi sent you and about five minutes later, a tall person with black hair comes around the corner. He stops and says, hey, you must be ray. I am Nau. Oshi has told you so much about you. You just stare at him blankly and the memories come rushing back into your head and just before you hit the ground Nau catches you and carries you back to the house. Ray...RAY! you shoot up in bed to see Oshi at your side. You hug him and cry. You have just finished putting two and two together with the whole memory thing and you are very sad to now know what truly happened to your parents. He pulls back and looks into your eyes and he knows that you know everything. Including your past together. You smack him and then kiss him. He just sat there shocked. But then he realizes why you slapped him, it was because he had left you to be alone in misery all by your self for all of those years. With no recollection of ever being loved by anyone. And you kissed him because you missed him so much. Dammit Oshi, I told you returning all of those memories to her at once would be too much.Nau says while walking into the room. no it wasn't too much, I'm fine and I understand everything. Including why you wiped my memory and sent me to the human world. You did it to protect me. Two more things. One, Oshi if you ever do that again I will kill you. Two, Nau fell free to walk around naked whenever you want you have a really nice body. you finish and walk out of the room for them to yell at each other. WHY HAVE YOU BEEN WALKING AROUND NAKED? Oshi screams. I had just taken a shower and had already dried off so I didn't have my towel on. And then I walked to the foot of her bed where I had lain my clothes when I came into her room. I had know idea that she was awake. I swear. you walk off to Oshi's room thinking that no one would bother you there. You were mistaken. Oshi walks in and see your clothes on the floor and turns around and sees you in his bed. He thought that you were asleep so he slipped under the covers. He also thought that those clothes were from the other day. You roll over and you and Oshi stare at each other, you then begin to blush seeing that he has no clothes on and he notices that you have none on either. You both rush around the room putting on whatever yo can find and then rush downstairs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**When you both get down there everyone laughs. You look at Oshi and see him in your clothes. looks like Oshi and Ray are back up to their old wayssays Kusake. Oshi blushes and runs back upstairs and changes into his normal clothes. You could care less and plop down on the couch beside Kai. look guys, nothing happened in the five minutes that he was in that room with me. Five minutes isn't enough time to do anything. It's barely enough time to change clothes. So get over yourselves. you say. You are all just sitting there debating on how fast you can do certain things, when the door bell rings. You go to answer it and everyone says hi kudama. She looks really pissed. what have you been doing to my Nau! she says. You yell to Nau, Nau, your mom is here!he says but my mom is dead. by this time Kudama is fuming and everyone else is laughing their heads off. ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD!she screams. no sorry, It was just the way you said _my nau_.you explain. You all sit down and just talk about nothing really. The funniest subject ya'll talk about would definitely be most embarrassing moments. Your literary just happened. You all laugh and then eat dinner and head off in different directions, or bedrooms.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

You fall asleep almost instantly. But just as quick as you fall asleep you begin to have nightmares again. Your tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable hoping that will get rid of the frightening dreams.

Nightmare

Your tied down and have just finished watching your parents murdered before your very eyes. All you can do is stare wide-eyed at the scene that lay before you. You're so exhausted that you can't even cry anymore. Just as you see someone walking towards you , you begin to cry and scream. A hand reaches out to you and then— you sit straight up in bed. You begin to cry softly having just had to relieve your parents' death again. You get up and go down the hall to the bathroom to wash your face off from the sweat and tears. On the way back to your room you hear a noise coming from Oshii's room. You stop at his door and slowly enter. You see him tossing and turning moaning loudly as if in pain. You run over to him and shake him awake. His eyes shoot open and you throw your arms around him. You sit on the bed beside him and gently rock him in your arms. The two of you sit like that for a while. Until eventually he settles down and starts to doze off. You lay him down and go to stand up only to be yanked back down by Oshii.

Ray please stay, don't leave. I don't want you to go. Even if it is just for tonight, just please sleep with me tonight. You give a deep sigh and gives up. You curl up beside him and lets him wrap you up in his arms. The two of you awake in the morning as you fell asleep and completely astounded that you actually slept through the night for once. Oshii looks into your eyes and leans in. his lips gently brush yours. His tongue flickers across your lips begging for entrance. You hesitate and then allow him entrance. He slowly explores your mouth in a way that drives you crazy. You lean into the kiss, thus deepening it. Suddenly he pulls back you turn your head to discover Kai standing at the door with a big grin on his face and a camera in one hand and a Polaroid in the other. The two of you look at each other and then get up and chase him all over the house until you finally pry the picture from his hands. Oshii goes upstairs and puts the photo where no one will find it and then comes back down for breakfast.


End file.
